The present invention relates to a closure element or hood for a multi-pole electrical connector.
More particularly, it relates to such a closure hood which has a first opening provided in its narrow or smaller side and a second opening provided in its upper or wider side and bordering the first opening, for selective leading-out of the bundle of conductors connected with the electrical connector, and which also has a closing piece connected with an opening edge region and composed of separable partial segments, and pull release means provided on the closing piece.
Closure elements or hoods for multi-pole electrical connectors are known in the art. A known closure element of this type includes a hood-shaped body provided with an opening for leading out a bundle of conductors, and means for closing the opening. It is believed to be understood that the known closure element can be further improved.